Episode 3945 (8th December 1995)
Plot Liz tells Des that he'd be best off finding a girlfriend. He feels sorry for himself and tells Raquel he'd like them to be friends again. Audrey is still smarting over not seeing the Queen. Rita is furious to discover Sally and Kevin have lent Bill money. Raquel is encouraged when Phyllis tells her Des regrets hurting her and that he is lonely. Rita rows with Sally for giving her money to Bill. Sally accuses her of meddling in their lives and trying to use the money to buy grandchildren. Rita is upset when Sally tells her she wants nothing to do with her any more. Raquel agrees to be Des's friend again so he invites her round for a meal. She responds when he kisses her and they end up in bed together. In the morning she realises she's been used when he makes it clear he is only interested in casual sex. Derek is hurt as Mavis makes plans to enjoy her holiday without him. Jack is put out when Harvey Nuttall invites Vera, as licensee, to a brewery function. Bill tells Rita that she had no right to row with Sally. He assures her that he is not a sponger and will be repaying the money. Raquel breaks down and is comforted by Betty. She tells her what a fool she's been over Des. Betty assures her there are people around her who she can trust. Curly is stunned when, completely out of the blue, Raquel asks him to marry her as soon as possible. He agrees but wonders over the rush. He confides in Maureen who advises him to go along with Raquel's plans if he wants her. He books a quick wedding and rings Alec to arrange a honeymoon on a cruise. Rita and Mavis leave on their cruise, leaving Derek running The Kabin. Vera is wined and dined at the brewery and returns feeling amorous. Raquel has last-minute nerves and cries in the toilets at the Register Office. She pulls herself together in time to marry Curly. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Raquel Watts - Sarah Lancashire *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Sophie Webster - Ashleigh Middleton Guest cast *Harvey Nuttall - Tony Capstick *Registrar - Alan Meadows *Assistant Registrar - Ann Aris *Secretary - Liz Lees Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and yard *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and front bedroom *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop - Shop and storeroom *The Kabin *Skinner's Bookies *Weatherfield Register Office - Reception desk, waiting area, ladies' toilets and ceremony room Notes *This was Coronation Street's first purposely written and recorded hour-long episode; it aired as part of the show's 35th anniversary celebrations. *The events of this episode with Curly and Raquel Watts setting off on honeymoon and Rita Sullivan and Mavis Wilton going on holiday led directly into the events portrayed in the spin-off Coronation Street - The Feature Length Special. *Location filming for the Registry Office was conducted at Chadderton Town Hall. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Raquel has a big decision about where her future lies - is it with Curly, or is it with Des? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,420,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1990-1999, released on 5th September 2011. Category:Extended episodes Category:1995 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD